lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Exclave
Operation Exclave, also known internally to the LBP Union as Operation Changeling, was an attempted major scale coup made by the Evurikal Legion against the LittleBigPlanet Union. Overview Planning The operation was conceived some time during the spring-summer period of 2015, with the schematics laid down by Hardware34, the Legion's leader, and MasksAndKnives, a member of the Legion that claimed to have ties to LittleBigPlanet Union leader M88youngling.Hardware34's testimony Strategy The plan was divided into two parts, with Masks being the one who carried out the larger half, while Hardware planned out the smaller half while also working on a design project known as Vesuvius, as well as aiding Masks in all necessary points once the latter project was complete. The plan would involve Masks, a relative unknown within the Legion, to infiltrate the LBPU. Masks' goal was to invoke a civil war by convincing clan leaders to revolt against M88, while the Legion's second-in-command, Bzine, created a fake clan under the name of Ultimate Wizard Clan, to act as an inside monitor. The monitor clan was staffed by Bzine himself, along with Hardware and chief of espionage Doherty_Twinsusing side accounts to make the clan more credible. Hardware acted as the Union representative for the Ultimate Wizard Clan, and planned to attend several of their Union summit meetings, though he managed to attend only one. During this time, Hardware was approached by his former LAC second-in-command Dragon-Kid321 (originally known as JudgingJudy999), who was a mutual friend between Hardware and Masks. Masks had planned for D-Kid to act as a mercenary to infiltrate the LBPU with a revived form of his original clan, Flaming Crossed Swords, despite the UWC's existence. Hardware was skeptical of D-Kid's involvement, citing conflict between the two previously. With D-Kid's involvement, Hardware learned of the LBPU's wiki. Masks posed as a user by the name of Populus Tactica to vandalise the wiki. D-Kid would then use photoshopped Union propaganda to demoralise the Union, claiming them to be not unlike that of real-world dictator Kim Jong Un. After Masks' fake account had been banned, Hardware stepped up, creating a separate account that used an avatar of the Mandarin from the movie Iron Man 3, also using quotes uttered by the character in a troll move. Hardware's account was also taken down, alongside one made by Bzine. With the status of the UWC and Masks' infiltration developing, Hardware was prepared to activate his endgame. Theoretically, with a potentially large civil war, Hardware hoped to enlist the help of other anti-LBPU individuals such as XFinal_IsaacX and Nickalis02, hoping that the damage both on the inside and outside would cause the LBPU to rip apart and collapse. As the plan never reached this stage, it is unknown whether or not it would succeed. Leak During a part of the structure phase of Exclave, there was a disagreement between Hardware and Masks, the latter acting erratic regarding Hardware's apparent lack of work, despite the fact that it was too early to launch a bombardment. More in favor to Masks' point of view, and possibly out of spite for Hardware, D-Kid decided to reveal the plan to M88, which followed by a confession of involvement by Masks. It is apparent that D-Kid attempted to plead mercy on Masks. Settlement Now aware of the operation, M88 confronted Hardware, questioning why Hardware would plan such an attack, while also believing involvement with Judgment, a large enemy of LBPU at the time. Hardware denied any involvement with Judgment, admitting that this is the first he had heard of it, and rebuked that he would simply refuse to work for or with certain members of the organisation. Hardware admitted that he had been largely misled by LBPU's goals, having been incorrectly tipped off that M88 was some kind of dictator, which Hardware felt discontented with. M88 and Hardware decided to remain neutral from then on. Janurary 2018 Datamine According to the Operation Exclave document written by Hardware, the overall operation would have consisted of seven parts, written as "phases".Evurikal Legion Datamines, January 2018 According to the file, the determined targets for revolution were the Pirate Dinosaur Alliance, United States Special Universal Army and Blood Army, led by Hoeflers4, Spacekiller555 and ZAROCNIDE respectively. Phase I Ultimate Wizards Clan are sent into the LittleBigPlanet Union. A bug clan to monitor progress and developments, all collected info is processed and collected for intelligence. Phase II Once enough private information is collected, the bug clan will then begin to manipulate smaller, inferior clans to leave the Union. Phase III The bug clan will begin tearing apart Union infrastructure, crippling its defences. Phase IV The Evurikal Legion and allies shift attention to attacking the LBPU on a frontal assault, breaking them apart from both the inside and outside. Sub-Phase I Legion Insider will be used to convince notable Union members to spark a revolution. Sub-Phase II This entry is blank. Sub-Phase III This entry is blank. Category:Conflicts Category:2015